Once Upon a Dream
by OncerWriter1988
Summary: Emma has been having a recurring dream about a dark haired woman for as long as she can remember. Who is this woman, and why does a school teacher at her biological son's school remind her so much of her? This story follows Emma from the beginning of the Series as she tries to find out who she is and where she belongs. Rated M for future chapters. I do not own OUAT.
1. Blow out the candle

**_I decided to start a fic that went along with the show from the very beginning. I will be using a lot of the dialog straight from the show mixed with my own stuff. This may ultimately link up with my other fic "First come love", but I haven't decided if I want it to yet. I will be updating this one more often than the other one. Thank you for reading!_**

A beautiful dark haired woman looked down at her, loving, and smiling only to look up and then the smile faded. The woman mumbles something, but Emma can't make it out. Then she's crying and arguing with a man, there's crashing and thunder, everything is so loud and then it's quiet, the man and woman were crying. Emma looked to the woman who was now leaning down to kiss her as she hears her say it. _Goodbye, Emma._

Emma awoke in her Boston apartment, sweating and gasping. This recurring dream of hers sure did shake her to her core. This woman in her dreams with the long dark hair looking down at her, Emma believed that she could be her mother. She had had this dream for as long as she could remember and each time, she awoke, shaking and drenched in sweat.

_Goodbye, Emma. _

Emma shook her head, trying to get this dream out of her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Today was her birthday, another lonely birthday. Emma reached over to her phone on the nightstand and texted her latest perp to confirm their dinner plans. If she was going to work tonight, on her birthday, she might as well get a nice dinner out of it. She kicked her thick comforter off and swung her legs over the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes one more time to try and forget the repeating phrase that continued to haunt her.

Standing up, she stretched and slid her fuzzy slippers on and stumbled tiredly to the kitchen.

_Can't start my day without a good strong cup of coffee. _Emma thought, digging the coffee grounds from her cabinet and filling the back of the coffee machine with water. Once she had her nice hot cup in her hand she could start her day. The day wasn't great, but it wasn't horrible. Her favorite ice cream, her favorite sweats, and her favorite childhood movie, Peter Pan was all she needed to have a good enough birthday. _Good enough. _

After her movie was over, she walked to her closet, pulling down a lone box on the top shelf. She pulled a white knitted blanket from the box, gently stroking where her name was embroidered in purple, a purple ribbon woven through the edges. She picked the blanket up as she inhaled deeply. A scent she had never smelled anywhere else was still embedded in the fabric. She exhaled shakily, a tear rolling down her cheek as she replaced the blanket and put the box back where it had sat.

**_That night_**

Emma sat across a pretty good-looking guy who seemed harmless, but Emma knew how these perps thought. He put on a pretty good innocent face, she had to give him that.

"So, "He said, "tell me about yourself, Emma."

"Oh, "She said, "Uh, well, today's my birthday." She smiled, but there was still a slight pain in her eyes.

"And you're spending it with me," he said, surprised, "what about your friends?"

"I'm kind of a loner, "She said, putting her hands between her knees.

"And," he said, "you don't like your family?"

"No family to like, "She said. It still hurt to admit to herself that she didn't belong to a family, let alone admit it to a stranger.

"Oh, everyone has family, "He said.

"Technically, yeah, "She said, "but not everyone knows who they are." She paused, "Ready to run yet?"

"Oh, not a chance, "he said scoffing, "You, Emma, are by far the sexiest friendless orphan I've ever met." _Oh, god, can I please smack him? _

She faked a laugh as he laughed at his clever line.

"Ok, "she said, "your turn. No wait, lemme guess." She paused and straightened in her seat. _Let's get ready to run. _"Um… You're handsome, charming…"

"Go on, "he said.

"The kind of guys who, "She continued, "And now stop me if I get this wrong… embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

He chuckled. _3, 2, 1. _

"What?" he asked. _That look never gets old. _

"And the worst part is your wife, "She said, smiling inside as his smile began to fade. _Gotcha._ "Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out and _how_ do you repay that loyalty?" He looked down in shame, "You're on a _date."_

"Who are you?" He asked, looking at her with disgust, _if looks could kill_.

"The chick who put up the rest of the money, "She said, smiling.

"You're a bail bondsman, "he said, leaning back, his jaw clenched.

"Bail bondsperson, "She corrected as he tapped his hands on the table and looked around. Before she knew it, the table was being turned over and liquid was spilling on her dress and the perp was running. Emma sighed and looks at her dress, "Seriously?" She saids, annoyed.

Emma didn't rush, she knew something this poor man didn't. A parking boot was nice and snug on the back wheel of his car and the poor bastard was trying so hard to drive away. Emma walked to his car, knowing the cars coming her way wouldn't hit her and reached his car just as he realized there was a boot on it. He looked at the boot and then to her, sighing heavily.

"Look, you don't have to do this, "He said, desperately, "I can pay you, I've got money."

"No you don't," she said, _poor guy, "_And if you did you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

He looked at her with such disdain, "What the hell do you know about family, huh?" _Wrong answer. _Emma couldn't control the anger that surged through her as she grabbed him by the collar and shoved his face into the steering wheel, knocking him out.

Emma braced herself with the hood and door of the car, tears threatening to come to the surface. "Nothing, "She said, sighing.

Emma walked to her bug and got in, sitting just a moment and then wiping the tear from her cheek. Of course, she had a right to be sad, it was her birthday, she was alone, and, as that mean jerk pointed out, she had no clue what it was like to have a family. Even the family she'd had when she was really young threw her away once they had biological children. That was the day she realized that she was disposable and unloveable. That's why her parents had left her on the side of a road, that's why her foster family sent her back, and that's why Neal left her, pregnant and alone.

Starting her car, she headed to the small bakery next to her apartment. As she stood in the bakery she looked at the perfect cupcakes sitting in a row. She picked the one cupcake that wasn't all too perfect, a slight smudge in the frosting and grabbed a pack of star candles. When she got home, she kicked off her impossibly uncomfortable heals, took out her cupcake, and candle, sticking the candle in the top and lighting it with a match. She leaned down and looked at the candle, it left a glow so warm.

"Another banner year, "She said, and closed her eyes. _I wish I didn't have to be alone on my birthday, again. _She blew the candle out, the smell of burned wax in the air. Just then her doorbell rang causing her eyes to fly open. _That has to be a really crazy coincidence. _She got up, walked to the door, took a breath, and opened. At first she saw no one, until her gaze rested on a young boy, no older than 10.

"Uh, "She said, confused, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, "She said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry, "he said, "I'm your son." She couldn't breathe. _There's no way… he couldn't be. _


	2. I'm your son

_I'm your son. _The words rang in her ears, relentless. Before she had a moment to register what was happening, he was nudging her to the side and walking in.

"Woah, hey!, "She said as she watched this kid walk in, acting oddly comfortable in her apartment, "kid, kid, kid! I-I don't have a son! Where are your parents?!"

Henry turned to look at her, not buying what she had to say, "Ten years ago, "He said, stopping, "did you give up a baby for adoption?" _Breathe, Emma, Breathe. _Emma couldn't breathe much less speak. "That was me." He finally said. Emma stopped.

"Give me a minute, "She said, quickly going to her bathroom. As she shut the door, those feelings came back. Abandonment, shame, dread, fear, they swirled around her as her emotions threatened to take over, threatening a break down in her tiny bathroom.

"Hey, do you have an juice?" Henry said from the kitchen, "Never mind, found some," He said a few seconds later. Emma collected herself, made sure the look of dread went under her cool and collected mask and walked back into the kitchen where Henry was drinking juice from the bottle.

"You know, "He said, setting the bottle of juice down and looking at her, "we should probably get going."

"Going where?" Emma said, crossing her arms.

"I want you to come home with me, "He said smiling. _I can't be your mom, kid, I can't be a mother. _

"Ok, kid, " She said, walking towards her phone, "I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me, "He said as she picked up the phone turned on the house phone, hearing a dial tone.

"And they'll believe you, "She said looking down at the phone, "because I'm your birth mother." Emma clicked the phone off with a beep.

"Yep." Henry said matter-of-factly. _Lie. _

"You're not gonna do that, "Emma said, squinting at Henry.

"Try me, "He said, smirking. _Oh, ye of little faith. _

"You're pretty good, "She said smirking back, "but here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I do have one skill. Let's call it a superpower… I can tell when _anyone _is lying, and you, kid, _are."_ She turned the phone back on and began dialing.

"Wait, "he said, stopping her from finished the number, "don't call the cops… _please. _Come home with me?"

"Where's home," She said.

"Storybrooke, Maine, "He said.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She said. _Seriously? _

"Mm-hmm," He said, looking up at her with his doey brown eyes. _He has his father's eyes. _

"Alrighty, then, "She said, her breath catching again, "let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma walked to her room and began changing her clothes as Henry sat in the living room. She flipped through her closet to look at her small collection of leather jackets, settling on her red one. As she walked out, she looked at the young boy sitting on her couch, he was kicking his legs and looking around before he noticed that she was standing there.

"You ready?" He asked her.

_No. _She screamed inside. "Yeah, let's get going." She said.

As they were driving, she looked at him. Now that she thought about it, he was the spitting image of his father, scruffy brown hair, big brown eyes, strong jawline. He had some of her features too, like his lips and the way he bit them when he was thinking. Her gaze fell to the book in his lap.

"What's that?" She asked.

"I'm not sure you're ready." He said, continuing to read the rather large book. She glanced at the cover. _Once Upon A Time. _

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Emma said, raising an eyebrow and looking back to the road.

"They're not fairy tales, "Henry said, "they're true, every story in this book actually happened." _Truth?_

"Of course it did, "Emma said.

"Use your superpower, "He said, "See if I'm lying."

She looked at Henry, slightly confused, "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." She said.

"That's _exactly_ what makes it true," He said, looking directly at Emma, "You should know more than anyone."

"Why is that?" She shot back.

"Because you're in this book." He said. _Truth. _

Emma looked at Henry, "Oh, kid, you've got problems." She said.

"Yep, "He said, "and you're gonna fix 'em." Emma looked at Henry, worried for this poor boy's sanity then looked back to the road as Henry looked back at the book. The drive was long and quiet, Henry continued to read his book as Emma stole glances at him every once and awhile.

Emma finally reached the small town in Maine. It was eerily quiet and she didn't see anyone outside. It was strange to see how different Henry's life was from her own. They came to a light in the middle of the main street of town.

"Ok, kid," She said as she continued to drive, "How about an address?"

"44 I'm-not-telling-you street, "He said. Emma hit the breaks hard, put the car in park, and jumped out, slamming the door as a breaker shot sparks. _Yup, just like his father. _She thought as anger coursed through her. Henry got out of the car.

"Look, it's been a long night," She said, trying to breathe and calm herself down, "and it's almost…" She glanced at the clock-tower and her anger faded into confusion, "

8:15?" She crossed her arms as a breeze began to blow, trying to block out the slight chill in the air.

"That clock hasn't worked my whole life, "Henry said, walking over to Emma, "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma said. _This kid REALLY has problems. _

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse, "Henry said, looking up at her, "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on, "Emma said, adjusting herself against her car, "The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here."

"Yeah, "He said, "and now they're trapped."

Emma looked at him with a sarcastic look on her face, "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine… That's what you're going with?" She said, her voice dripping with skepticism.

"It's _true_," He said.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" She asked.

"They can't, " he said, "if they do, bad things happen."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's confusion didn't last long as a man walking a dog approached them.

"Henry!" The man whispered, "What are you doing here?" He walked over to where Emma and Henry were standing. He looked to Emma. "Is everything alright?" He asked, more to Henry than Emma.

"I'm fine, Archie, " Henry said, kneeling down and petting the Dalmatian the man was walking.

"Who is this?" Archie said, smiling at Emma.

"Just something trying to give him a ride home, "Emma said, avoiding the question.

"Oh, she's my mom, Archie," Henry said, saying what she couldn't bring herself to admit. Emma avoided eye contact as Archie's demeanor changed.

"Oh, "He said, looking from Henry to Emma, "I see."

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma asked.

"Uh, yeah sure, just right up, uh, Mifflin Street." He said, pointing over his shoulder, "the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block." _You've _got_ to be kidding me. _

"You're the _mayor's _kid?" Emma said, now even more frustrated with how this day turned out.

"Um, maybe," Henry mumbled, avoiding Emma's accusing gaze as he stared down.

"Hey, Henry, where were you today?" Archie asked, "Cause you missed your session."

"Oh, I-I forgot to tell you, "Henry said, looking up at Archie, "I went on a fieldtrip."

Archie knowingly looked at Emma and then knelt down, "Henry, " He said, "What did I tell you about lying?" He looked at Henry, now on his level, "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." He said with a smile.

"O-k, " Emma said, interrupting, "I really should be getting him home."

Archie stood up, "Uh, yeah, well listen, um, have a good night, "he said, "and, uh, you be good, Henry." He said as he playfully nudged Henry's arm. Emma smiled as Archie walked off and then turned to Henry.

"So, that's your shrink?" Emma said.

"I'm not crazy, "Henry shot back at Emma.

"Didn't say that, "She said, "Just… he doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you."

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know." Henry said.

"That he's a fairy tale character?" Emma said, skeptically.

"None of them do, "Henry said, looking up at Emma, "They don't remember who they are."

"Convenient." Emma said, "Alright, I'll play, whose he supposed to be?" Emma opened her car door.

"Giminy Cricket." Henry said loudly before Emma could get into her car. Henry opened his door and got in.

"Right, the lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit" She said, starting to get into the driver's seat.

"I'm not Pinnochio." Henry said.

"Of course you're not, "She said, finally settling into the driver's seat, "Because that would be _ridiculous._" Emma started her car and drove to the address Archie had mentioned. When they reached the house, Emma looked up at the large estate her little bug sat in front of. Emma got out of her car and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door Henry refused to open.

"Come on, kid, "Emma said, gesturing for Henry to get out. Henry climbed out of the bug with a groan. Emma walked to the gated entrance to the yard as Henry followed.

"Please don't take me back there," Henry said desperately.

"I have to, " Emma said, "I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents," Henry said flatly, "Just a mom… and she's _evil_."

Emma stopped and looked at Henry, "_Evil._ That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is, "Henry said softly, looking down, "She doesn't love me, she only pretends to."

"Kid, "Emma said sighing as she leaned down, "I'm sure that's not true."

Just then the front door flew open. Out burst a dark haired woman and a good looking man.

"Henry?!" The dark haired mayor said, worry in her voice as she ran towards Henry, her arms wide open, "Oh, Henry!" She said, her voice cracking with tears in her eyes enveloping Henry in a hug, "Are you ok?" She said, breaking away, "What happened?"

"I found my _real_ mom!" Henry shouted as he ran into the house. Emma froze where she stood as the woman looked at her, hurt in her eyes.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" She said.

"Hi," Emma said, terrified.

"I'll just go check on the lad, " The man said with a heavy British accent, "Make sure he's alright." He turned and went inside, following Henry.

The woman stood for a minute, looking Emma over. The awkward silence was deafening. _What am I supposed to do? Say? Oh hey, I'm his birth mother, surprise!?_ Then the woman was smiling.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" The woman asked.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asked. _I'm definitely gonna need it after this day. _

"Sure," the woman said, "come on in, I'm Regina."

"Emma… Swan." Emma said awkwardly.

Emma followed the woman through the door into a rather large foyer. Regina climbed a small flight of stairs and went into a kitchen. Emma felt too awkward to go much further so she stood in a doorway leading to a dining area. Regina went into the kitchen, got two glasses, and walked to a cabinet with several different bottles filled with alcohol, she assumed.

"How did he find me?" She asked Regina.

"No idea." Regina said, setting the glasses down and opening one of the bottles, "When I adopted him, he was only 3 weeks old. The records were sealed and I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact." Regina began pouring the liquid into the glasses.

"You were told right," Emma said, heart beating in her chest.

"And the father?" Regina asked. Emma's breath was knocked out of her.

"There was one." She said.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" Regina asked coldly.

"Nope. He doesn't even know." She said. Emma heard ice cubed clinking into the glasses. Regina grabbed the glasses and walked towards Emma, eyeing her.

"Do I need to worry about you, Ms. Swan?" She asked, the coldness still in her voice.

"Absolutely not." She said.


	4. Chapter 4

Just then the dashing British man descended the stairs. "Madam Mayor, you can relax, "He said as he came down the stairs, "other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." He said as he stepped off of the last step towards Emma and Regina.

"Thank you, Sheriff," Regina said, smiling at the man. He turned and left.

Regina turned and walked to a sitting area, "I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life, "She said, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time, "She said as Regina shut the door to the sitting area, "It happens." Emma walked over and sat on the lavish couch in front of her.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." She said walking over to a fireplace mantle behind Emma, absentmindedly straightening the clock that sat on top. "You have a job, I assume?" She asked, looking towards Emma.

"Uh, "She said, setting her drink down on the coffee table, a bowl of red apples sitting in the middle, "I keep busy."

"Imagine having another one on top of it," Regina said, walking over to the couch on the other side of the table, sitting her glass on the table as well, "that's being a single mom." She said, smoothing her skirt under her as she sat down, "that's why I push for order." She chucked, "Am I strict?" She looked around, "I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Pain flashed in the woman's eyes and Emma felt sorry for her. Her adoptive son thought she was some Evil Queen when all she wanted was to be a good parent to Emma's biological son.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." Emma said, reaching for her glass and bringing it to her lips, taking a sip.

Regina looked at her, confused, "What fairy tale thing?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, "Emma said, sitting her glass back down, "his book, how he thinks everyone is a cartoon character from it. Like, his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma said chuckling.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, "I really have no idea what you're talking about." _Lie. _

"You know what?" Emma said, sighing at she picked her glass back up, "It's none of my business, he's your kid and I really should be heading back." Emma took one last sip.

"Of course," Regina said, standing up and quickly walking to open the door to the room. Emma, surprised at how fast she got to the door, stood up. Emma walked through the door that Regina held open.

"It was nice meeting you," Emma said to Regina, holding a hand out to shake, "You have a good kid." Emma took her hand back awkwardly when Regina didn't shake it, looking down at her hand as Regina opened the front door.

"Likewise, " Regina said. _Lie. _

Emma pulled her keys out and began down the front steps as the front door closed harder than she expected. An odd feeling washed over Emma as she walked down the walkway to her car. Why would Regina lie about knowing about Henry's book? It seemed like such a small thing to lie about. Then Emma had a strange feeling she was being watched as she reached the gate. She turned around and looked to the second floor to see Henry looking at her from a window, his bedroom she assumed. Once he realized she saw him he quickly moved from the window and turned the light off.

Emma had a small nagging feeling she should stay, but she quickly ignored the feeling just like she always ignored her feelings and got into her car to start her drive back to Boston. Taking a deep breath she looked over at the passenger seat. The large book Henry had been reading sat taunting her.

Emma shook her head, a smile creeping on her face. _Yup, just like his father. _

"Sneaky bastard, "She said. As she glanced up she saw a rather large dog in the road, _is that a wolf? _She turned her wheel to avoid the large animal, running her off the road. Before she knew what was happing she was hitting some kind of sign, hard. Blackness.

_Goodbye, Emma. _Emma awoke with a start, her head pounding as she realized she was in a jail cell. She glanced to a rather hairy man sitting in the cell next to hers.

"What are you looking at, sister?" He spat at her.

"Hey, Leroy," An old man with an Italian accent said to him, "Manners. We have a guest." Emma stood to see the man, he began pouring coffee into a cup, he looked to be a janitor. "So, you are, uh, Henry's mother? How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

"Actually," Emma said, rubbing her head, the pain was searing, "I was just dropping him off."

"Don't blame ya," Leroy said, scoffing, "They're all brats, who needs 'em."

"Well, I'd give anything for one." The old Italian man said, he looked at Emma, "My wife and I, we tried for many years, but uh… it was not meant to be." He looked down at his coffee cup, sadness in his eyes.

"Well, cry me a river." Leroy said, Emma was really starting to get irritated with him.

"Leroy, " The British sheriff said, walking into the room, keys in hand ready to unlock his cell, "I'm going to let you out. You need to behave." He said unlocking the cell, "Put on a smile and stay out of trouble."

Leroy smiled sarcastically at the sheriff then walked out. The sheriff chuckled and shook his head at the crass man. Emma stuck her head through the bars, her hands resting on the crossbar.

"Seriously?" She asked the sheriff. The sheriff walked over to her.

"Regina's drinks were a little bit stronger than we thought," He said looking at her accusingly.

"I wasn't drunk," Emma said, looking him straight in the eye, "there was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf," He said, "right." Emma rolled her eyes.

Just then Regina ran in, "Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to-." She stopped and looked at Emma, "What is _she_ doing here?" She said, "Do you know where he is?" She asked accusingly. _What is with these people and accusing me of things._

Emma rolled her eyes, "Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your place, besides, "She stood up and grabbed the bars with both of her hands, "I have a pretty good alibi." She smiled curtly at Regina.

"Yeah, "Regina said, "well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any friends," Regina said, looking down and then back up at Emma, "He's kind of a loner." _Yup, got that one from me. _

"Every kid has friends, "Emma said, even though she never really had any, not really, "Did you check his computer? If he's close to someone he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this _how_?" Regina spat back. _Man, no wonder this poor kid thinks she's the Evil Queen._

"Finding people is what I do, "Emma said, "Here's an idea, how about you let me out and, "She leaned against the bars looking through again, "I'll help you find him." She looked from Regina to Graham.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sat, typing away, entering Henry's email. The inbox showed no emails.

"Smart kid," She said, "he cleared his inbox… I'm smart too. A little hard disk utility I like to use." She pulled out a USB stick and stuck it into the USB port on the side.

"I'm a bit more… old fashioned in my techniques, "Graham said, "pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of thing." He was cute, Emma thought, when he was trying to act all in charge and official. Emma continued typing and searching until she found what she was looking for.

"You're on salary," Emma said, "I get paid for delivery." Emma continued to click and type, "Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." Emma pulled up something as the computer beeped. "Huh, here's a receipt for a website… ." Emma pulled up a screen with a price tag of $265.50 showing. "It's expensive, he's got a credit card?"

Regina scoffed, "He's 10." She said, her hands on her hips, looking down at the computer.

"Well he used one, " Emma said, clicking more until she found the credit card info, "Mary Margaret Blanchard. Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?" Regina was now stiff, fire in her eyes as she crossed her arms tightly.

Regina's eyes went cold, "Henry's teacher." She said, her voice dripping with disdain.

Emma stood up, pushing the chair she was sitting in back, "Shall we go ask her why Henry was using her credit card then? Maybe she knows where he could be?"

"I suppose, "Regina said, "Graham, can you stay here just in case he comes back home?"

"Yeah, "He said, "No problem." He leaned like he wanted to kiss her cheek, but Regina looked at him surprised and he walked away.

Emma looked at Regina as she stood there.

"I guess we'll use my car," Regina said coldly as she sighed, "Your car is still in the shop from your little… mishap last night."

Emma followed Regina out to her car, a nice black sedan. Regina got into the driver's seat as Emma hesitated. Regina looked at her through the windshield, raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes, waiting for Emma to get in the car as she started it. Emma slowly opened the door and got in, putting her seatbelt on and then hiding her hands between her legs as they rode to the elementary school.

Emma followed Regina into the classroom as a group of children ushered out. Emma turned to look at the teacher Regina had been referring to. Her breath was knocked out of her chest as she stared this woman with dark short hair, green eyes, and that _face_. Emma couldn't quiet the echo in her head, _Goodbye, Emma. _

"Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret said, and Emma sat at the nearest desk, the woman not noticing her shocked look as she spoke with Regina.

"Where's my son?" Regina said. _Man, Regina really does have an issue with blaming people for things. _

"I assumed he was home sick with you." Mary Margaret said confused.

"You think I would be here if he was?" Regina said, agitated, "Did you give him your credit card so he could find her?" Emma didn't have time to register the fact that Regina had gestured to her.

Mary Margaret looked like a rug was pulled out from under her, "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked Emma.

"I-I'm his…I'm his…" Emma stuttered, unable to say it.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." Regina finally said, sending knife like pain to Emma gut. A lone tear escaping and wiped away before anyone noticed.

Mary Margaret's eyes shot from Regina to Emma and then back to Regina. Emma opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again in defeat her eyes wide with fear. The small-framed woman looked down, taking her purse from her shoulder, and pulled out a wallet.

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Emma said, standing up, shaking slightly as she crossed her arms.

"No, unfortunately not," Mary Margaret said, opening her wallet, stopping, and then sighing as she showed it to Regina, "Clever boy, I should have never given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?!" Regina shouted, catching Emma off guard. _What is this lady's problem?_

"Just some old stories I gave him." Mary Margaret said, trying to reassure Regina, "As you _well_ know… Henry is a _special _boy… so smart, so creative," she took in a breath, "and as you _might _be aware…" She cocked her head and lowered her voice an octave, "_Lonely. _He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality." Regina spat with an acid grin, "this is a waste of time." Regina spun on her heel, deliberately brushed against a stack of books, knocking them down, and walking towards the door, "Have a nice trip back to Boston." She shot at Emma as she walked out.

Emma looked back at Regina and then walked forward to pick the books up as Mary Margaret rushed over to do the same.

"Sorry to bother you," Emma said, looking up at the face of the woman with an odd resemblance to the woman in her dreams.

"No, it's…" Mary Margaret started, looking at Emma as if she recognized her too, "No, it's ok," She said looking down, "It's partially my fault." She kept looking at Emma.

Emma broke the gaze, "How's a book supposed to help?" Emma asked as they stood up.

"What do you think stories are for?" Mary Margaret asked, smiling at Emma. _That smile. "_These stories, " She continued, "the classics?" She said sitting the books down on a desk and walking back towards Emma, "There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense. See Henry hasn't always had the easiest life."

"Yeah, "Emma said, "She's kind of a hard ass."

"No, it's more than her." Mary Margaret said as they walked through the halls of the school, "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face 'Why would anyone give me away?'" Emma felt as though she had been punched in the stomach as Mary Margaret paused and turned with her eyes wide and mouth hanging open, "I am _so _sorry." She said facing Emma apologetically, closing her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." She opened her eyes as Emma was looking down, fighting tears.

"It's ok," Emma said, looking up at Mary Margaret.

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing a anyone _can _have…" Emma looked at her waiting for the answer," Hope." Emma looked down, not even remembering the last time she felt hope for anything. She couldn't even remember feeling anything. "Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret, a knowing look in her eyes, "You know where he is, don't you?"

"You might want to try his castle." Mary Margaret said.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma followed the directions Mary Margaret had given her to the old wooden castle playground. She spotted him right away, and immediately she hurt for him. The look in his eyes as he looked at the sand, swinging his legs was the same look she had in her eyes every time she was transferred to a different foster home. Emma approached the boy slowly as she hooked the book under her arm. She climbed up the steps slowly, her knee high boots clunking along the wood. She came to sit next to Henry and sat the book in his lap.

"You left this in my car," Emma said. Henry looked down at the book as he grabbed it, and then looked ahead, not speaking. Emma followed suit and looked out where Henry was looking. "Still hasn't moved huh?" Emma said, talking about the clock tower that was visible across the harbor water.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back," Henry said, "things would change here, that the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles, kid," Emma said, getting her a look from Henry.

"Yes you are," Henry said, "You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings." He looked at Emma with such hope.

"Can you cut it with the book crap?" Emma said. Henry smiled.

"You don't have to be hostile. You like me, I know you do." He said, as he continued to smile at her, "You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's ok." Henry looked down then back at Emma, "I know why you gave me away." Emma couldn't breathe, "You wanted to give me my best chance." _Right through the heart. _Emma took a slow deep breath. Tears were fighting to flow as she looked over the water. She hadn't even looked at him, didn't even hold him when he was born. All of those emotions, the guilt, the pain, came flooding back with those words.

"How do you know that?" Emma said, wringing her hands and fighting the tears that still beckoned.

"Because, "Henry said, "It's the same reason Snow White gave _you _away."

"Listen to me kid," Emma said, "I'm not in any book. I'm a real person." Emma smiled through the pain, "and I'm no savior. You were right about one thing though." The tears began to escape with every word she said, "I wanted you to have your best chance, but it's not with me." Emma began to get to her feet," Come on, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there." Henry said, pleading with her climbing down off of the playset, "Just stay with me for one week, that's all I ask. One week and you'll see that I'm not crazy."

"I have to get you back to your mom," Emma said, slightly frustrated.

"You don't know what it's like with her, "He began to cry, "My life sucks!"

"Oh, you wanna know what sucking is?" Emma said, now pissed off, "Being left abandoned on the side of the freeway, my parents didn't even bother taking me to a hospital!" Now the tears were free flowing, "I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was three, but then they had their own kid so they sent me back," Emma was now sobbing as she vented to this pint sized kid. Emma sighed after she unloaded, "Look, "Emma said, leaning down to Henry's level, "Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard, and I know sometime you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you. I may have dreams of a dark haired woman saying good bye to me and a tattered blanket, but that's _all_ I have. At least you have someone you can hug, and smell, and _know._"

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of a freeway, "Henry said, "that's just where you came through!"

"What?" Emma said, realizing her reasoning hadn't gotten through.

"The wardrobe, "Henry said, "When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." Emma said chuckling through her tears. She wished what Henry was saying were true, but the cold hard truth was that her parents hadn't wanted her. _Goodbye, Emma. _

"Come on, Henry." Emma said to a tear soaked face of the little boy in front of her, wiping the tears on her own face. Emma turned and started walking; suddenly a small hand was thrust into hers. Her breath caught as she looked down, continuing their walk to her bug. The drive to his mother's house was quiet, she could tell he was mad at her.

As they walked up the walkway for the second time in 24 hours, the door flung open and Henry ran in. Regina turned and watched as he ran up the stairs then turned towards Emma. She walked out of the door towards her.

"Thank you," Regina said smiling.

"No problem," Emma said, thrusting her hands into her jacket pockets.

"He seems to have taken a shine to you," Regina said.

Emma chuckled, "You know what's kinda crazy?" Emma smiled as she spoke," Yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew the candle out on the cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish… that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday." A light shined in Emma's eyes, "And then Henry showed up."

Regina sucked in a breath, "I hope there's no misunderstanding here." She said.

"I'm sorry?" Emma said, confused.

"Don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life." Regina said coldly.

"Oh!-" Emma started, but wasn't able to finish as Regina cut her off.

"Ms. Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been… Well, who knows what you've been doing?" Regina said, putting her hands in her pockets, "I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured _every_ tantrum. You may have given birth to him, but Henry is _my _son."

"I was not-" Emma started to clarify again, but was cut off again by Regina.

"No!" Regina said, angrily, "You don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what _you _asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car and you leave this town, because if you don't… I _will_ destroy you if it is the _last_ thing I do. Good-bye, Ms. Swan."

"Do you love him?" Emma's voice was so soft even she wasn't sure she had said anything, but Regina stopped as she spoke and turned around.

"Excuse me?" Regina said angrily.

"Henry. Do you love him?" Emma said, staring the abrasive woman dead in the eye.

"Of course I love him." Regina said. _Lie. _Regina walked into the house and slammed the door.

For the first time ever, Emma had the overwhelming feeling that she needed to stay put. If was Regina said really was a lie, Emma needed to make sure Henry would be ok. Emma found a bed and breakfast in the center of town and went around to the inn entrance. As she opened the door a bell rang. She looked around for someone to help her. No one was around, but then she heard them… an older woman yelling from the stairs.

"You're out all night and now you're going out again." The older woman said.

"I should've moved to Boston!" The younger woman yelled as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." The older woman spat back. The younger woman stormed off.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, getting the attention of the older woman, "I'd like a room?"

"Really?" The woman looked really surprised and the young woman came back into the room equally surprised.

Emma nodded.

The woman flew into action, "Would you like a forest view or a square view?" She asked Emma quickly, "Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, as rent is due I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." Emma said, smiling at the cute old lady. The woman dropped a book at the podium in front of Emma.

"Now… "She said, pulling a pen out, "What's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan." Emma said.

"Emma…" She heard a heavily accented voice said behind her. She turned to see a man with longer hair standing behind her, "What a lovely name." He said.

"Thanks, " She said, turning back to the older woman who was now pulling out a roll of cash to hand to the man.

"It's all here." The woman said, her face expressionless.

"Yes, yes, of course it is, "He said, reaching and grabbing the money, "Yes, dear, thank you." He looked to Emma, a smirk on his face, "You enjoy your stay… Emma." He turned smoothly and left the inn. Emma turned back towards the older woman.

"Who's that?" Emma asked.

The young woman behind here was the one who answered, "Mr. Gold, "She said, looking at Emma, "He owns this place."

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"No," the older woman said, "The town." Emma looked at her, a tinge of fear in her eyes. The woman snapped out of the fog they were all in and smiled, "So! How long will you be with us?"

"A week!" Emma said, "Just a week."

"Great." The older woman said, ecstatic and handing her a key, "Welcome to Storybrooke."


End file.
